chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Knights' Miscalculation
|gold = 900 900 1400 |exp = 400 400 900 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 ??? (Einslotte) [ (Seriously... I should have known better. I was careless.) ] ??? (Einslotte) [ (I can't make excuses like not having had the leeway to act.) ] ??? (Einslotte) [ (She's so young to have taken on such a grave responsibility.) ] ??? (Einslotte) [ (It was my lack of consideration...) ] Knight [ Commander! ] ??? (Einslotte) [ ...What's the matter? ] Knight [ We've received a report that the Holy Queen has been found! ] ??? (Einslotte) [ Really? Is she all right? ] Knight [ Apparently she was safely taken into protective custody. ] ??? (Einslotte) [ Well done. Summon the knights and tell them to settle the situation. ] Knight [ Well... ] ??? (Einslotte) [ What's wrong? ] Knight [ The knights are currently battling a group thought to have kidnapped the Holy Queen. ] ??? (Einslotte) [ What?! ] ??? (Einslotte) [ (What the hell is going on? She didn't leave of her own free will?) ] ---- Pirika [ W-What is this! Listen to us for a second! ] Atone [ Be silent, criminal! The punishment for kidnapping the Holy Queen is certain death! ] Pirika [ I'm telling you we didn't do it! ] Pirika [ If we kidnapped her, then why would we show ourselves to you! ] Atone [ The Holy Queen likely ran away from you and you were chasing her. You fools! ] Pirika [ W-Why do things always turn out like this...? ] Atone [ First of all, the Holy Queen had no reason to go outside the city on her own! ] Pirika [ Doesn't the Holy Queen sometimes want to go out on walks every now and then? ] Pirika [ And wouldn't that make you all idiots for losing the Holy Queen in the first place? ] Atone [ Oogh... Th-That's... ] Pirika [ Oh? Did that have...an effect? ] Atone [ Hey! I'm not going to waste my breath answering! Prepare to receive judgement! ] Pirika [ Ahhhh! It didn't work! ] Pirika [ Calm down and listen to us! ] Part 2/4 Atone [ Y-You're pretty skilled...for a bunch of criminals...Ungh! ] -- Atone collapses onto the floor -- Pirika [ It may be a little late, but I have a feeling we did something really bad. ] x ??? (Einslotte) [ Impressive... To think that you defeated this many knights... ] ??? (Einslotte) [ I can see that you're certainly capable of kidnapping the Holy Queen. ] Pirika [ ...! Hero, this guy is different from all the knights we've faced until now! ] Pirika [ I have a feeling we might not be able to take him... Let's escape! ] ??? (Einslotte) [ You think I'm going to let you get away? ] Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ W-We're surrounded...!? ] ??? (Einslotte) [ Surrender. ] Phoena [ Hero... ] Hero Surrender. Pirika [ Hero. ] ??? (Einslotte) [ You seem to understand the situation... Take them away. ] Knight [ Ha! ] Retreat. ??? (Einslotte) [ Like I said, you aren't getting away! ] -- ??? (Einslotte) attacks Hero -- Phoena [ Hero! ] ??? (Einslotte) [ Relax. I won't take your lives...yet. ] Pirika [ Y-You mean...? ] ??? (Einslotte) [ I'm going to investigate these people. Take them to the jail cells! ] Knight [ Understood! You all, follow me. ] Pirika [ What's going to happen to us...? ]